


Nothing In Steve's Life Is Easy

by Heartithateyou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Grinding, Bi Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, Post-Stranger Things, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, california au, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Billy live together, which would be so much easier if Steve didn't have a crush on his obnoxious, golden haired asshole of a roomie.And it'd also be easier if Billy didn't bring home someone new every night.And Billy definitely needs to start paying attention to who he's grinding on.





	Nothing In Steve's Life Is Easy

He was staring into the fridge, trying to ignore the noises coming from Billy’s room. He had been on a date earlier that night and obviously it had gone well. Or least okay. Or at least there was enough liquor involved that Billy didn’t hate them.

After living with Billy for the previous eight months, he realized that Billy didn’t seem really like most of his dates. He would see them leaving late at night, clearly upset they weren’t extended an invitation to stay. Whenever he asked Billy why he never had them stay the night, he would just laugh and respond that ‘they weren’t worth his time”.

The worst was when they would introduce themselves to him and not so subtly grill him about whether Billy would call or what he was looking for. He was always as short as possible without being insanely rude, but he hated trying to skirt around the fact that Billy was apparently not interested in anything more than a one night stand.

Which bummed him out more than he wanted to admit.

Maybe he had a little crush on the other guy. And maybe that crush had only gotten worse and worse through the months that they had lived together.

It had started when they had both moved to California from Hawkins, he was attending school out there and Billy had wanted to get the hell away from Hawkins. After they had bumped into each other at a party (and with more tequila than either of them wanted to admit) they had begun a weird, bumpy at times friendship.

Outside of Hawkins, Billy was different. Sure, he was still a grump asshole who listened to his music too loud and smoked too much, but he was lighter here. Happier. Like he didn’t have a giant rain cloud following him around all the time and beating the shit out of him.

After a year of friendship, they had decided to move in together. They had found a shitty two bedroom two blocks away from the beach, and it felt more like home than anywhere else he had ever lived.

As much as he loved it here, there were still times it sucked to live with your best friend who you were secretly maybe in love with.

Like when they came home buzzed from the bar and decided to lay on top of you. When they were grumpy because the air conditioning stopped working and insisted on walking around in just their underwear. When you realize they have no concept of personal space and are always touching you or tousling your hair, or a million other things that can drive you crazy.

It drove him beyond crazy.

He had tried everything he could think of to get over him. Gone out with other guys, gone out with girls, joined a gym, went out with other friends, anything he could think of to get his mind off the other man.

And yet everything lead back to Billy. Dating was useless, he couldn’t help comparing everyone he went out with to him and usually only half-assed the dates. At the gym, all he could do was silently compare everyone else’s physique to Billy’s and ended up nearly dropping a weight on his foot when he got distracted by imagining Billy working out and sweating. And going out with his friends was fun, but he could only think about how much funner it would be with Billy.

He was screwed. Beyond screwed. And not in the way he liked.

At least the noises from the bedroom stopped. One less thing to remind him how totally unattainable Billy was.

He hears Billy’s date tip toe past the kitchen and out of the apartment. He’s glad he doesn’t have to make awkward small talk and feels himself let out a sigh of relief. He finally focuses on what’s before him and tries to remember what he was even looking for?

“Hey hot stuff, thought I heard you leave.” Billy says behind him before grinding against him ass.

He barely stops himself from falling into the fridge and spins around so fast he slams his elbow into the door.

“What the fuck?” He blurts out as he rubs his hand on his sore elbow. He doesn’t know if he should be pissed or laugh it off, but he definitely knows he needs to stop thinking about how good that felt.

“Oops, sorry pretty boy, thought you were my date.” Billy says with the devilish that reveals that he’s not at all sorry.

“Well check next time! And how the hell do I look like all the blonde women you normally hook up with?” He asks, trying to make himself sound angry to hide the arousal he’s truly feeling.

“That’s not fair. Some of them are brunettes.” Billy says with a smirk. “And they’re not all women, pretty boy.”

Billy lets out a laugh as he begins to saunter down the hall.

What. The. Fuck.

“What the fuck?!” He yells out as he follows Billy down the hall. Probably not the most eloquent sentence he’s ever uttered, but he feels like a train just hit him.

Billy is into guys? Suddenly the pit of jealousy in his stomach just feels so much worse.

“Oh relax Stevie, don’t tell me you’re homophobic.” Billy says with another short laugh as he falls onto his bed.

“No, but how the hell didn’t you mention this to me?” He asks as he follows Billy into his room, standing next to the bed.

“I figured you had worked in out at some point and just didn’t want to talk about it.” Billy says with a shrug, like he doesn’t know how he didn’t figure this out.

“I- I- Those weren’t your underwear on the sofa!” He blurts out, thinking back to an incident a few months ago.

“Never said they were.” Billy says, lighting up a cigarette.

“Okay then. So you are…” He begins, trying to remember the word for liking both guys and girls.

“Bisexual. It’s not a dirty word Stevie.” Billy says with a shit-eating grin.

“I know it’s not, I just forgot the term for it. But I may also be… you know.” He says, wondering why he feels the need to say this now. There are a million better ways he could tell him but for some reason he can’t hold it in any longer.

If he can’t tell the other man he has a crush on him, the least he can do is let him know they both swing that way.

“You’re fucking with me right now.” Billy says, sitting straight up with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“I’m not. I like guys. Always have. But it’s not exactly like Hawkins in the ideal place to meet guys who are like me…” He rambles, feeling both embarrassed and relieved. It feels good to be able to talk about it out loud, even if he feels like he’s only telling Billy half of it.

“Well you met me there.” Billy says, the smirk returning to his face. He can’t help but notice how good Billy looks shirtless, his muscles defined and glowing in the soft light.

“Yeah, but it’s not like I have you.” He blurts out.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He did not mean to let that slip out. But between his rambling and being distracted by Billy’s chest, it just kind of slipped out.

For a minute, neither of them say anything. The air is thick with anticipation and he is already constructing a plan to fix this. Say that wasn’t what he meant? He was drunk? Move out in the middle of the night?

“Is that what you want?” Billy asks softly. He looks at him, and feels his heart skip a beat. Billy looks… gentle. Soft. Vulnerable. It’s almost like he’s seeing them for the first time.

“Billy…” He starts, finding it hard to believe this isn’t a joke. 

“Be honest with me. Do you want me?” Billy asks, crawling towards him on the bed. 

“…Yes…” He whispers so gently, he can hear his heart racing over the word.

“Oh thank fucking god.” Billy says, before grabbing him and pulling him into the bed. Suddenly, Billy is on top of him and kissing him, desperately, like he’s been dying to do this for months.

Like he’s felt the same way.

He hands immediately tangle in Billy’s hair, feeling those soft golden curls between his fingers, smelling the cologne and smoke on Billy’s skin, feels the weight of him on top of him.

It felt like heaven.

And then all of a sudden, he recalls every single one of Billy’s one night stands, and feels sick to his stomach he may be one of them.

“Wait, wait- hold on.” He blurts out, pulling away from Billy’s mouth.

“Shh its okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Billy says as he kisses along his neck, biting it gently.

“No, that’s not it, just- is this just for tonight?” He asks, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

But that’s what he was. Scared. Scared he would never have Billy in the way he wanted, the way he needed. And he wasn’t sure what was worse, never having Billy or being with him in a way that could never be enough.

“Is that what you want?” Billy asks, jerking up. He looks startled and he’s not sure what that means.

“I… No… I want more than that. With you.” He says, letting his hands run over Billy’s arms. He’s scared to be so open, but he can’t lie in this moment.

“I want that too. With you.” Billy whispers back, before leaning in and kissing him so gently, it practically feels tame.

“Are you sure? I know usually you’re don’t even like people to stay the night-“ He rambles before Billy cuts him off with another kiss.

“I spend every night with you, what does that say?” Billy asks. He must have looked puzzled, because Billy continued, “I didn’t care about any of those people. They were just distractions, something to kill time. Til I got the balls to ask you out.”

“You wanted to ask me out?” He asks, feeling a dorky smile come onto his face.

“Oh yeah. I had a whole plan. Was going to take you somewhere fancy, wine and dine you, even wear a suit.” Billy says, laughing softly.

“You don’t own a suit.” He says with a laugh, feeling the joy bloom in his chest.

“Yeah, not shit, I was going to steal one of yours.” Billy says with an eye roll. “You’re my boyfriend, you have to share you shit now.”

“Oh, I’m your boyfriend now?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow at that.

“Fuck yeah you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
